Knight In Shining Armor
by Princess Destiny
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #18, 21, 48, 82, 181, 397, 425 and 468 Combined: Response Fanfic. Minako is upset that she no longer serves a purpose as the Senshi's Leader, now that their Princess is in charge, and Artemis comforts her in a most unexpected manner.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Knight In Shining Armor  
>Author: Princess Destiny<br>Email: In Profile  
>URL: destinysgateway DOT com<br>Couple: Minako And Artemis  
>Rating: M 15+<br>Summary:** **'One Hour Challenges' #18, 21, 48, 82, 181, 397, 425 and 468 Combined: Response Fanfic. Minako is upset that she no longer serves a purpose as the Senshi's Leader, now that their Princess is in charge, and Artemis comforts her in a most unexpected manner...  
>Chapters: 1?  
>Status: Unfinished<br>****Year Started: 2003****  
>Year Completed: NA  
><strong>Year Revised: 2011<strong>  
><strong>

**One Hour Challenges #18, 21, 48, 82, 181, 397, 425 and 468 Combined:**

Your 'Couple' has been arrested for indecent exposure!

"So, let me get this straight-you want to kiss me to support a _theory_?"

"If you don't get your eyes off the lady's cleavage, you're not going to live to enjoy it."

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Idiot! I'm an _idiot_! People hold their breath under water! I'm not a dolphin damn it!"

"I'm not drunk! This is *hick* sparkling cider, right?"

"Arrgggggh! The Titanic has docked in the harbour and the ghosts are invading the city!"

"I think you should explain yourself. _Now_!"

**Comments:** Hi everyone! No, I'm not back yet. I have finally, after a year and half of surgery, fixed the cause of my pain for so long. I'd been having a lot of pain and discomfort in my stomach for about seven years and they finally figured out what was wrong and I had my final surgery two weeks ago. My poor computer has been broken the entire time and is still not fixed (I am posting this from someone else's computer), but as soon as I heal and get back to work I will be saving up to buy a new one. I have missed writing desperately! And I thought, why not post the stories from my site that you guys have never read up here at Fanfiction DOT net?

I've really missed everyone so much and hope to be able to write in a few months when I get a laptop. Thank you so much to those who wrote me emails over the last year and half. I very much appreciate it, and you all kept me going with your well-wishes. I was over the moon to still get reviews the entire time for the Fanfiction I had previously posted up here. You guys are the best!

Knight In Shining Armor was written a very long time ago. Before 2000 in fact. I was always intrigued by the fact that Artemis could take human form and although I like Kunzite and Minako together, I thought it might be fun to have her with Artemis. The guy she had always considered a cat and did things in front of, like bathes, changing clothes. Etc. This was the result. There was only a couple of Chapters written, but I'll post them for you.

Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!

* * *

><p><strong>Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? <strong>**Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
>the Fanfiction Archives for the 'Minako And Artemis' pairing!<br>We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

><p>Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL.<p>

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Knight In Shining Armor<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Why am I here?"<em>

Minako wondered, gazing up at the night sky wistfully. Her long blonde hair fell loosely about her form, bereft of its usual bright bow. It was nearing 9 PM and she was in her nightdress, waiting till tiredness kicked in so that she could sleep and be fresh for School the next morning. At least, that had been the plan. Lately, things had been bothering her. She hid it from the others with her wide smile, her infectious laughs and her bad jokes...and none of her friends had seen through her facade at all.

That part hurt the most. The five Senshi were supposed to be so close and everyone always knew when Usagi was unhappy, but what about Minako?

_"Who worries about __me__?"_ She thought unhappily, her blue eyes tearing over. Her hands covered her face for a moment, elbows resting on the window sill. She felt the cold night air blow through her thin nightdress, but didn't care. She didn't care if she got sick, because...because she no longer had a purpose... Because she was no longer leader of the Senshi as she had been in the past.

The Princess had been made Sailor Moon by mistake...or maybe divine interference...and now she was just another protector. Minako knew the others didn't know about her past, much more than that she had been Sailor V and fighting crime long before the Senshi.

The truth was that Minako remembered more of the past than the others. She remembered Kunzite-but by the time that memory had surfaced, he was long dead and Ann and Ail had been terrorising Juuban. Her memories of the Silver Millennium had come in spurts since her role as a Senshi had been revived when Ann and Ail attacked Sailor Moon and they had all remembered her.

Sailor Venus had been the proud Leader of the Senshi. The Princess's protectors and Minako had even been Serenity's best friend. Now Rei was Usagi's best friend and things were so different. She knew that the others looked down on her in way. She never said things right, her jokes and sayings came out wrong and she was sometimes treated even worse than Usagi for acting 'blonde'.

Wasn't there anyone who would accept her for her?

She chased boys, but none really chased back._"Why is that?"_ Minako wondered, blinking back the tears. Crying wouldn't solve anything! She had to be strong-

The door opened and a small white cat padded in. The door closed magically behind him and he stared silently at the figure silhouetted against the moonlight. Minako looked like the Princess she had had once been, at times like this. He sighed. Venus had been different back then. Minako was a beautiful person, but without all her memories, she could never be one with her true soul.

And she _wanted _that, he knew.

Artemis understood her more than she realised. He was the one that curled up next to her when she cried herself to sleep. He rubbed his head under her chin when she was depressed. He bantered with her when she needed cheering up. Her friends were really wonderful-but he had to wonder if they really understood her. They hadn't seen her as Sailor V and _god's_ she had been magnificent!

The white cat blinked and cocked his head slightly. Minako had sensed him, but wasn't turning. "Minako?" He asked her softly, walking towards her on silent paws.

Minako turned finally, wiping her eyes clean of water. She smiled for her guardian, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. "Yes, Artemis?" She said, lips trembling.

"What's wrong, Minako?" The white cat asked gently, leaping up onto the bed and crawling onto her lap as she settled on the covers. He often wondered if she would have let him do this if she knew he hadn't always been a cat. He'd seen her in the shower and getting dressed...his furry cheeks flushed and he hid his face in her stomach. Why had he bee cursed with _white _fur?

"Oh Artemis!" Minako cried, wrapping her arms about his furry body and holding him to her chest. "I want someone to understand me! I want to be _held_." she rubbed her face against the top of his head, sniffing. "Usagi had Mamoru, because they share a past love...but I can never have that," she fell silent, tears trickling down her face. "Kunzite was dead before I even remembered him..."

Artemis stiffened. "You knew about that?" He questioned sharply, face pulling back to gaze up into her shimmering eyes.

"I remembered when I awoke while Ann and Ail were here," she whispered sadly. "I'm so glad that I don't remember him that well...what we had I mean. Just images here and there. If I remembered anymore, my heart would break. We fought him and we killed him."

"Minako..." Artemis said, swallowing past a lump in his throat. His poor Minako. She kept more to herself than he had realised. And she was so very lonely. If only he could help her some way. "You know Minako," he said somewhat shyly. "I'm always here for you."

"I know," The blonde hugged him closer to her chest, making him squirm uncomfortably. She peered down at him in concern. "I'm sorry! Did I squeeze too hard?" She apologised, loosening her hold.

"No, no!" Artemis said hastily, not meeting her eyes. How on earth could he tell her that he was still a warm-blooded man inside? Even if he couldn't be one again.

Minako gazed at his averted profile and red cheek and then she blushed also. "Artemis! Are you having perverted thoughts?" She scolded, not really meaning it. "What would Luna think?"

"I'm not a pervert!" He yelled at her indignantly, lying through his teeth. Wouldn't she have been shocked to read his mind right then! Being pressed into her ample chest was _quite _distracting and she did it so often.

Artemis gritted his teeth. "And I don't care what Luna thinks." he declared, eyes stubborn.

"What about Diana?" The blonde said in surprise.

"No future is set in stone/" he retorted, squirming to be let go. But Minako wouldn't let him go that easily.

_"He doesn't want Luna? Or Diana?"_ Minako thought in astonishment. She blinked and stared hard at her cat. "You get jealous over her though!"

"Luna and I have a past too," he said uncomfortably, feeling as if he were betraying Luna somehow. "But I don't want to have no control over my future."

"You're very human sometimes, Artemis," Minako said, smiling at him. She rubbed his ears and watched as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. She paused and looked over his head, staring into space. "It's a shame I can't meet any cute guys that are like you."

"I'm a special cat," Artemis said loftily. "There _aren't _any guys like me!"

The blonde giggled, hugging her guardian to her chest again. "Well, if there _was _a guy like you, I wish he would hold me and tell me everything was okay. Someone I could tell all my secrets too safely." she said wistfully.

Artemis' mouth worked for a moment, but he said nothing for a long time. "If I could hug you-would you let me?" He asked her quietly, face still buried in her chest. She smelt so wonderful…

His Minako…

What if he _could_ become human again? It had been so very long since he had changed. More than a thousand years. He had been born human, but it had been necessary to take on cat form to train the Senshi when they had been born. Queen Serenity had given he and Luna certain powers, which had also resulted in the royal crescent moon family appearing on the cat's foreheads.

"Of course I would," Minako said, rubbing her face against his head again. "But your paws are too small, silly!"

Artemis sighed and then blocked the blonde out completely, drawing on an almost-forgotten power inside. It had been so very long…suddenly the power was surging through him and he gasped as he realised that he was growing!

"Minako!" he gasped to her, as he felt his body getting larger, fur disappearing. He suddenly found his very human face pressed intimately against her brests.

"Mmm?" She said, lifting her head. Her eyes boggled when she saw her beloved cat vanishing before her eyes. His fur receded, his limbs lengthening and taking on new form...and his face!

_"Artemis_!" She screamed, still holding on. "What's happening? Is it some evil?" She looked around wildly._ "He's-he's becoming a __human__!"_ She realised in complete shock.

Moments later, she was holding a man in her arms.

A gorgeous man.

A gorgeous man with hair as long as hers.

A gorgeous long-haired _naked_ man!

She shrieked and shoved him away, covering her eyes.

Artemis's eyes were as huge as the blonde's as he stared down at his naked form. God god! It had been so _long_! He stumbled and fell onto his butt as Minako shoved him away, but he really didn't blame her. Her cat had just turned into a naked guy! "I…didn't expect that to work." he said weakly, just laying there, hair pooling about him.

"Artemis!" Minako wailed at him, still covering her eyes. Her cheeks were burning bright red. She hadn't seen below his muscled chest, but she'd just KNOWN he was all naked! "You turned into a _man_!"

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I guess I should have told you this was my true form. I've been trapped as a cat for over a thousand years."

"Whaaaaa?" She shouted, peeking through her fingers. She glanced down and flushed brighter, covering her eyes again. Boy, was he well-endowed! And he really was a guy? Not a cat. She peeked at his bewildered face again, and then let her hand drop, forcing herself not to look below his face. "You were a _man _originally?"

"Yes." Artemis crossed his legs modestly and put his hands in his lap to save them both more embarrassment. Why couldn't his transformation have given him _clothes_? The Senshi got clothes, damn it!

He suddenly blinked as a thought hit him and he found himself half-rising to his feet. "Minako! What do I look-" he began.

"Artemis!" Minako howeled at him, slapping her hands over her eyes again. "Clothes! _Clothes_!" she yelled.

"Oops, sorry." The man sank back to the ground, eyes wide. He'd once AGAIN forgotten how he _wasn't_ dressed. "This is stupid," he said almost-sulkily, his pout appearing extremely sexy to a poleaxed Minako, who had been unable to stop herself from peeking briefly again. He, of course, never noticed. "I never needed clothes as a cat!"

He looked around the room for something to cover himself with. "Throw me a sheet off your bed." He ordered the blushing blonde.

"Are you er...covered?" The Senshi of Venus asked tentatively, hands still firmly in place over her eyes._ "Oh god! I bet my cheeks are __so__ red!"_ she moaned mentally in mortification.

"Yes," Artemis said sourly. He watched as Minako took her hands away cautiously, then smiling, she turned towards the bed to strip it. "I only wanted to know what I _looked _like." he muttered, crossing his arms. He stared down in surprise. Hmm, it looked as if his body remembered his old human habits, even if his mind didn't! His coordination wasn't even off and he seemed to also remember how to walk.

Abruptly, he wondered if Sailor Pluto had foreseen this-or had even had something to do with his wanting to turn human to comfort Minako.

Minako finished yanking the top sheet from the bed, dumping the quilt and pillow onto the floor carelessly. She whirled when she heard his low words, her blue eyes huge. "You don't _remember_ what you look like?" She squeaked in shock, mouth gaping.

"It's been a thousand years!" he snapped pointedly, holding out a hand. He noticed Minako glance down at his naked body once more and felt an almost unknown emotion-and an evident bodily reaction-stir in him. In fact, he hadn't had it in all the time he'd been a cat.

Swiftly, he covered his lap with one hand, while grabbing hastily at the sheet with the other. If he hadn't, his Minako would have gotten _quite_ an eyeful. Thank the gods she was only fifteen and very innocent!

"But-but-" The blonde gaped at him the more as he covered himself with the sheet from the waist down and then tied it off at the side.

"What is it?" Artemis frowned at her, wondering why she was acting so strange. In fact...he peered closer at her. She had that look in her eyes. Like when she'd spotted a cute guy! Huh?

"Artemis! You're _gorgeous_!" She squealed at him, clasping her hands in front of her chest. Oh my god, but was her guardian a FINE specimen of manhood! So BUFF! She quickly looked him over again, now that his er-crotch was safely hidden. His chest was sculptured like Adonis! The lightly muscled physic of a god! And that HAIR! It fell past his waist in a light blue waterfall that just made her itch to run her hands through it.

_'"Oh god!'_ she wailed mentally. _'["My cat is a stud-muffin and I have a weakness for long-haired guys!'_

"What?" The man said, following her gaze to his body. He frowned down at his chest and then his arms and his flat stomach. How on earth had he kept in such great shape as a cat? He vaguely remembered his body looking that way...but for the life of him, he couldn't remember his own face.

Artemis grabbed handfuls of his hair and brought them around to inspect. "Minako! My hair is as long as yours," He protested. "I look like a girl!"

"A _girl_?" The blonde's eyes glazed over as she walked towards him. She placed her hands on his warm shoulders and turned him towards the mirror. "Buddy, you couldn't look further from a girl if you tried! You are majorly _hot_!" She said eagerly, shoving him in front of the glass so he could see his own reflection.

"Minako!" Artemis said, shocked. His Senshi thought he was _that_ good-looking? It couldn't be-his thoughts all went out the window as he caught sight of himself. He'd made a handsome cat and seeing himself as a human suddenly made it make sense. He WAS good-looking by human standards...at least, he thought so, going by the magazines and TV shows Minako watched and drooled over.

"Gorgeous?" He said doubtfully.

"Yup!" Minako bounced up and down on her feet.

"_Hot_?" He said again, with the same amount of doubt. His cheekbones were high, his eyes a light blue and his hair didn't actually look too bad. She was right; he didn't look like a girl at _all_.

"I'm going to have to beat Makoto and Rei off with a stick." The Senshi said, nodding furiously. Her expression darkened and she crossed her arms. "That's it-you can't leave the house!" She announced.

"What?" He exclaimed, whirling to face her. The blonde looked completely serious! Was he an embarrassment to her? His face fell.

"What?" She said anxiously, seeing his downcast expression.

"Are you ashamed of me?" The man asked hesitantly.

"God _no_!" Minako was horrified. She smiled at him sheepishly then, a flush blooming on her cheeks. "It's just that...you're _far_ too good looking to let out there. Every girl in Juuban would be falling at your feet."

He just stared at her for a long moment, then took a step forward and placed both hands on her shoulders. For the first time in his life, he was actually looking DOWN at Minako. He was actually a few feet taller.

"Minako..." he breathed, picking up a lock of her silky hair from one shoulder and rubbing it through his fingers. It felt wonderful to finally touch her this way. Artemis gave her an intent look, for once letting his true feelings for her emerge in his gaze. "You don't have to worry," he murmured, face moving in closer. "I'm all _yours_."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

The next few Chapters might be out in a couple of days if I feel better and can post.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** Title: A Knight In Shining Armor  
>Author: Princess Destiny<br>Email:  
>URL: Homepage<br>Rating: M 15+  
>Couple: Minako And Artemis<br>Summary: ****'One Hour Challenges' #18, 21, 48, 82, 181, 397, 425 and 468 Combined: Response Fanfic. Minako is upset that she no longer serves a purpose as the Senshi's Leader, now that their Princess is in charge, and Artemis comforts her in a most unexpected manner...****  
>Chapters: 2?  
>Status: Unfinished<br>Year Started: 2003  
>Year Completed: NA  
><strong>Year Revised: 2011<strong>  
><strong>

**Comments:** Hi everyone, if you would like to know about the **One Hour Challenges**, please check out my website **Destiny's Gateway**. Basically, I have come up with almost seven hundred 'Scenes' and 'Sentences' that you need to base your Fanfic around. You have one hour to write a One-shot, using the scenes or sentences. It's _really fun_ and great if you've got writer's block or are just starting out in Fanfiction, as you have to write very little for the Challenge. It is for any pairing of any fandom you can think of, not only Sailor Moon. There are all the Challenge responses up at the site, as well as the scenes and sentences I came up with. Check it out if you think it sounds interesting. I will add a direct link in my Profile. All I ask is that if you write a One Hour Challenge, please also post it up at my site.

* * *

><p><strong> Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT<br>com, the Fanfiction Archives for the Minako And Artemis' pairing!  
>We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!<p>

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ar-Artemis!" The blonde stammered, eyes huge. What was he saying? And why was his face coming so close? She started to panic, hear heart speeding up. "I-"<p>

The bedroom door suddenly slammed open, revealing her mother and father there. Her mother was holding a frying pan.

In that moment, the blonde was sharply reminded of Tsukino Ikuko. What was it about Japan that had mothers up in arms, using frying pans and other kitchen utensils, when confronted by a foe?

"Minako!" Her mother shouted, eyes wide. "What was all the yelling...about?" She trailed off and her mouth gaped as she saw a half-naked man holding her daughter, with only a sheet covering his lower parts.

The Senshi and her former cat looked at each other frantically, then at her parents, then back to each other. They may have faced the evil aliens on an almost monthly basis for the last couple of years, but when faced with her parents, they pretty much just _froze_. Parents could not be vanquished in the name of love and the Senshi of Venus was utterly flabbergasted.

"_What the hell_!" Her father thundered, eyes filling with anger. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, young lady?" He demanded angrily. His eyes went to Artemis and his gaze became rather murderous. "And you, just who _are_ you and what are you doing in my daughter's bedroom looking like that?" Just what had been going on under his roof with his little girl? She _had_ screamed in distress, hadnt she? Not in...he shuddered at the thought. She wasnt old enough for that!

Minako and Artemis stood there, frozen like status and giving identical 'deer in the headlight' looks to her parents.

"Well?" her mother demanded, stepping further into the room.

"Umm..." Minako said, mouth dry. This was a _nightmare_! Her parents had walked in on a half-naked man in her room! "Artemis." she moaned at him helplessly.

"Minako, help!" The man said back from the corner of his mouth, eyeing the frying man.

"You scaredy-cat!" she hissed back, looking outraged. Her hands on her hips, she turned to glare at him.

"That's right." He said, glaring at her too.

For a moment, the blonde looked disconcerted. "Oh, yeah." she said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Artemis _was_ a cat.

Minako's father stalked over and grabbed his daughter by the arm, shaking her about. "Minako, I was speaking to you." he shouted wrathfully. "You're only fifteen and you're having sex?"

"_Sex_?" Minako, her mother and Artemis shouted back, eyes boggling.

"We weren't having sex!" she wailed at them all, covering her face with her hands. "He just appeared here naked."

"What?" Her father's anger turned on poor Artemis, who looked totally freaked out, despite his muscular physique. He could have beat Minako's father hands-down...but he'd been a cat for a thousand for gods sake! He didn't have a clue how to defend himself and usually ran away from scary things.

"You're a pervert who broke into our daughters room?" The blonde's father gave Artemis a murderous look, then turned slightly to look a this wife, whilst dragging his daughter into his arms protectively. "Call the police! My poor Minako." he said soothingly, patting her hair.

Artemis stared from his flustered Senshi, to her furious father, to her mother leaving the room and then he gave a curiously cattish yowl of frustration.

The mother and father gaped at him and even Minako's mouth fell open. "Artemis? Are you okay?" She said in concern, forgetting her parents. She struggled out of her father's arms and went to her guardian, laying a hand on his bare arm.

"_Artemis_?" The parents uttered, staring hard at the handsome man. They then looked about the room, obviously searching for the cat of the same name.

Artemis froze under their stare, feeling curiously like he was lost deep in the Twilight Zone with no way out. And all because he wanted to comfort Minako. What was wrong with this picture?

"Umm," He murmured, not sure about what to tell them. They had obliviously not thought that he was the cat, but someone with the same name. No sane parents would ever had considered for even a moment, that their daughter's furball was in reality, a tall, drop-dead gorgeous alien from the Moon, who happened to double as a domestic pet.

"Ooops?" Minako turned quickly to her stunned parents. _'I am such a blonde! Artemis is right, I'm as bad as Usagi.' _She shuffled from foot to foot nervously, wringing her hands like some helpless heroine. She was Sailor Venus damn it! Former Leader of the Sailor Senshi. And Artemis was her Guardian. Surely two thousand year old people could get themselves out of this mess?

"Why are you calling this man by your cat's name?" Her father demanded, looking from her to Artemis suspiciously. "And where is your cat?"

_ 'Say something intelligent and blow them away with your wit!, girl!' _

The pretty blonde thought of an answer frantically, but true to her ditzy nature, the truth came blurting out of her lips before she could stop it. "Because he...is?" Minako tittered nervously as she realised her lips had not obeyed her brain. "I mean, he uh-" She blushed when she found her eyes had wandered to Artemis' magnificent physique. His rippling six pack had her mesmerised as he shifted in her direction and she felt the heated glare he aimed at her face.

"Minako!" Artemis yelled, clamping a hand over her mouth. His face moved in close till their noses were almost touching over his hand. "Does the meaning 'secret identity' mean anything to you?" he whispered furiously. She nodded, blue eyes sheepish. Curiously, the blonde was also sporting a bright red blush and his breath caught as he realised that the whole time they were being confronted by her parents, the ditz had been checking him out like a wolf eyes a rack of lamb. His lips pressed together thoughtfully and his smile was sly as their eyes met.

_ 'Oh no! He knows what I've been thinking-and doing. Bad eyes! It isn't like I've never seen a handsome guy before, or even half naked on the beach...' _Minako whimpered mentally when her Guardian shot her a drop-dead gorgeous smile that melted her bones into a puddle, Possibly if he hadn't been holding her about the waist with one of his strong, warm arms, she would have fallen to the floor. As it was, she had to use all of her will not to just part her lips and run her tongue over his hand. The urge was so strong that she whimpered in need.

"He's seducing her right in front of us!" Her mother hissed to her husband in disbelief.

Artemis pulled himself from the sensual net that he and his Senshi had fallen into and he shook his head at the two. "No, really. This isn't what you think. In fact, you're going to laugh when you find out what's going on." That he was really a small white cat, who didn't even reach everyone's knee's. Yeah, he was a real hero.

When he remembered what it had been like in the Silver Millennium, he felt like hanging his head in shame. Oh, how the mighty had fallen. He had been a Lord in one of the noblest houses on the Moon, a leader of men and Royal Advisor to the Queen.

How the hell had someone like him ended up as a cat for a thousand years, then on his first and only transformation in that whole time, he had been caught naked but for a towel in his Ward's room? She was lucky really, that this wasn't the past, or they would have been up the alter and married before the Senshi could have blinked.

Artemis sighed and looked at her longingly. _'That actually would have suited me perfectly.'_ Unfortunately, he and Luna had been involved a thousand years ago, and Lady Venus had belong to General Kunzite. This was a whole different life and he was determined not to be kept from his Ward. She would see how much he cared for her if he had to kidnap her!

"Bwa barmemis!" Minako muttered back against his hand, when it became clear that he was not intending to remove it in order to hear her reply.

"What the hell is going _on _here?" Her father roared at them, walking forward a few steps and lifting his hand threateningly.

Artemis and Minako gave him a freaked-out look.

"He's scary when he's angry." Artemis said, eyes wide. A fuming, homicidal father was not something he had factored into his need to comfort his Senshi. Perhaps changing into a man should have been left for when they were utterly alone?

The former cat cursed himself for an idiot. Okay, so it hadnt been entirely love and a need to cherish that had made him change form. It was what was in his pants, or rather under Minakos sheet that had firmly guided his need to change and show her just how buff he really was under all that fur. The Senshi wasnt to know that her cat's thoughts werent always pure when he was firmly nestled into her impressive bosom.

He was an utter _moron_!

Minako removed his hand from her mouth and nodded. "Yeah, dad is very scary sometimes." What was it about her father that was weirdly similar to Usagi's? Minus the shotgun. But unlike Mr. Tsukino, she knew her father was more than blustering. They might have been very absentminded and seemed uncaring where their daughter was concerned, and she didnt see them as much as she ought to...but they _were _her parents and she was sure they would defend her.

"I say we run for it," Artemis hissed at her, feet readying. Her window was open. All he had to do was jump. And hope to hell he didnt break his neck when he handed on human feet rather than paws. Minako luckily would not be hurt, even untransformed, because she was a Senshi, . The mans memory was hazy at best about the Silver Millennium, so he was not entirely sure whether he had possessed powers that his cat self did not have in this current incarnation.

"Aren't you forgetting you're a _man_ now?" She hissed back, standing in front of him with arms spread wide as both her parents walked closer. "Stop right there!" Minako ordered them, using her Sailor Venus voice without thinking.

She blinked when they stopped dead, faces filled with surprise, as they obviously tried to figure out what was so suddenly self-assured and commanding about their ditzy daughter.

"Honey?" Her mother said uncertainly, looking from the handsome naked man to her innocent daughter. At least, she used to be innocent, but not any more by the look of it. Oh dear.

"Should I tell them? I mean, I know we aren't supposed to tell them, but this is a bad situation, right? Right?" Minako hissed under her breath to Artemis in desperation.

"Tell us what?" her father said quietly. "You aren't...in trouble, are you?" he said tentatively.

"More than you know." Artemis retorted, feeling slightly miffed that he had to resort to hiding behind a girl and also very much _ pleased_ that his Senshi was using her body to defend him. She did care! And wasn't he just a pillar of a masculine man, hiding behind a sixteen year old girl like a coward? It mad him furious that they had been put into this position and that the small girl had been forced to protect him. He almost stepped in front of her, but remembered that only a towel hid his nakedness from the parents. And also-his Minako was a proud girl who loved her friends. Would die for them. If he didn't let her save him, then her confidence would plummet even more. She was already doubting her abilities and worth in this world. He could give her this.

"What?" Minako's mother looked scared. "It's not drugs?" She whispered looking sick.

"You're not selling yourself-" her father began, looking uncomfortable.

"_You stop right there, or so help me I will make you regret the very day your mother gave birth to you_!" Artemis thundered, suddenly straightening and gently pushing a stunned Minako behind him. "How dare you think your daughter is a woman of lose morals?" He was feeling blinding rage. How could they think it of their own daughter? It was bad enough that they were never home and rarely paid attention to their daughter, but to jump to this conclusion so revoltingly?

He could not remember a time where he wanted to physically destroy something more than he did right now. If Artemis had been in possession of his armor and sword, he probably would have thrust cold steel through the man's chest for insulting his lady.

_ No one insulted Minako. No one! _ "You will withdraw your insults from my Lady _immediately_." He murmured with quite venom, blue eyes filled with ice. Even unclothed, he was completely serious, forgetting for the moment that he was addressing Minako's father.

Minako blinked at the strange, almost archaic words that emerged from Artemis' mouth. She suddenly wondered exactly _who_ he had been back in the times of the Silver Millennium. She knew that he had been one of two Royal Advisor's to the Queen of the Moon, Serenity, but he obviously had not always been a cat. The blonde bit her lip as she considered that perhaps she had been keeping a Lord or maybe even a Prince, as a house pet!

_'He called me his Lady. Oh, Artemis. You really care about me. Do you love me?'_ Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself gazing at him with adoration. He looked so dangerous, dressed in her sheet about his hips, his strong chest bared. And the look in his eyes thrilled her. He was like some ancient warrior, freed from his prison of fur. So primal...

"I-I apologise Minako. I shouldn't have said such a thing to you." Her father said humbly, stepping back to allow the two space. He watched as the man's protective stance also relaxed and Minako's hands went about one muscular arm as if she couldn't help herself. The two exchanged a look that showed an emotion so far beyond simple affection or lust, that Minako's father felt humbled. He felt his wife step up beside him, her eyes wide and wondering.

_ 'His Lady,'_ She thought, eyes filling. This man, whoever he was, was deeply in love with Minako. Even if he had come into their house without permission, he had not meant harm. Her daughter was boy crazy and had been so since she hit puberty, but the way she gazed back at the handsome man bespoke a deep affection. Perhaps love. How long had this been going on right under their noses?

The Senshi of Venus realised that she had been gawping at Artemis like a love-struck fool and she flushed red as a tomato, blue eyes going hurriedly to the floor. After a long silence, she peeked at her parents and surprised a look of-acceptance on their face. What the hell? _'My life is going to hell in a hand-basket.' _She moaned mentally.

It was right about then that she wondered if she should be excusing herself and pretending to go to the toilet whilst calling the Senshi on her Communicator. If her identity as a Sailor Senshi was about to be compromised by her parents, then her first duty was to inform her Princess.

"Minako, you two are obliviously very well acquainted with his man and I frankly don't want to know the details of your relationship, but what were we supposed to think?" Her mother grimaced, wringing her hands. She looked to Artemis as the more mature of the two. "You're in her room, wearing only a towel."

"And I have a _very_ good reason for that!" Artemis assured her, beginning to relax. Minako's father and mother no longer looked like they wanted to kill him, but they were certainly angry that he was in her room, wearing her towel. But how to explain things? If they lied, then Minako looked like she'd had sex with an older man, in her parent's house. It was not something he was willing to compromise on. His Ward was a good, decent girl and a Senshi too. She deserved better than this and he was a complete fool for having transformed on a whim.

The long-haired man assessed the situation and then he swept Minako into his arms, holding her gently in his embrace. They would go out the window as planned and head directly to Rei's Temple for a Senshi meeting. Only with the Princess and Prince's permission could they tell the families about the Senshi and their heritage. Neither Artemis nor Minako felt that they could betray their friends over such an awkward, dangerous situation. Their very lives depended on their secrecy.

He felt a weird sensation go through him. Sort of like a ripple. It was familiar and all he could do was glance down into his Senshi's wide blue eyes and watch their undoing happen before his eyes.

"You can't take my daughter, you Tarzan wannabe!" Her mother shouted, rushing forward with pan raised threateningly. Her understanding would only go far, and the two running off before explaining what was going on was not acceptable.

"Artemis?" Minako squeaked, held precariously in the arms of her prince charming, who had suddenly gone rather pale. The horrified realisation in his eyes chilled her. "What-?" She began, but then there was a flash of light and she was falling.

The Senshi of Venus fell with a shriek as the arms about her were abruptly gone and in the midst of falling face-first into her carpet, she heard the startled yowl of her beloved feline. A very _cat_ Artemis, not the human kind. She hit hard and rolled, feeling something small getting squashed under her. The blonde rolled again by instinct, revealing a flattened, white cat.

Her eyes shot up to meet the shocked gaze of her parents, halted comically with arms and pans raised to attack the man that had turned into a furry cat before their eyes. _'He changed back!'_

"Damn." Artemis groaned, rolling onto his back to his stomach was revealed, paws dangling gracelessly as he huffed for the air Minako had crushed from his lungs. So much for the dashing, romantic getaway with the love of his life in his human arms. He should have known that after a thousand years, his powers were weakened.

The cat was well and truly out of the bag.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

There is no Chapter Three, I'm afraid, as this was all I had written before I got sick. But I'll try and write some things by hand and maybe can get a friend to type it and post for me. No promises though.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


End file.
